


A mid-afternoon walk

by orphan_account



Category: Harvest Moon: A tale of two towns
Genre: CamXAsh, CamXAshYAOI, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvest Moon is not mine!</p><p>Ash and Cam go for a walk which quickly turns into a heated kiss and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This skips the actual sex scene, so you should know that.

*It's a Monday. Monday's are never very interesting.*  
A small sigh escaped the lips of the tall, light brown-haired boy as he walked from his room, through the dining room of Howard's cafe and out into the fresh morning air.  
*The air feels so nice... It's gentle breezes teasing my skin makes me smile.*  
"Hey, Cam!" The tall boy jerked out of his thoughts and turned to face the smaller boy striding towards him. The red rancher's clothing and hat upon the young man's blond hair was the trademark outfit of Ash, son of Jessica, the owner of Jessica's livestock and also Cam's best friend.   
*He smiles so warmly at me...and yet I am unsure if he is truly happy to see me.*  
Ash smiled his big innocent smile at his17-year-old best friend. "I got off of work today and I knew you went on a walk every Monday morning, so I thought I'd stop by and join you, if you don't mind."  
*I do wish for him to come, I have yet to speak with him this week.*  
Cam nodded and began his trek into the forest with 15-year-old Ash striding next to him with a small smile on his face.  
'He holds so many secrets behind that passive stare...I will learn them all.' As the two men walked deeper into the forest Ash began his subtle advances.   
Cam thought nothing of it when Ash's hand would brush the back of his own or when their shoulders would rub ever so slightly together...,but when Ash began to lean over on him heavily the older boy became concerned.  
*What is wrong? Is he okay?*  
"Ash, are you allright?" Cam asked, attempting to support the smaller boy's weight as well as his own.   
Ash gasped softly when Cam suddenly leaned down and slipped his arms under the rancher's knees and picked him up bridal-style.   
Cam began the slow trip over the mountain carrying his friend.   
Ash looked up at Cam. "Where are we going?" He asked quietly.   
Cam looked down at him with a frown. "To see Doctor Ayame in Konahana, you're probably sick and you might need a shot."  
Ash's eyes widened and his blood ran cold. He began to struggle against the other boy's tight hold. "No!" Ash hollered loudly. "I don't want to go to the doctor!" He cried out, though there was no one for miles and no one could hear him.   
Cam smirked down at the younger boy. "I thought you were sick, though." He teased, making Ash blush.  
The young rancher looked away shyly, not wanting to admit his whole display had merely been a ruse to get closer to Cam.   
Cam noted Ash's blush and downcast eyes and he knew that Ash wasn't really sick. But the older boy wanted to know WHY Ash would do that. "Ash,I know you're not sick." He said blankly. "Will you tell me what's going on?"  
Ash looked up in surprise, but he didn't deny the older boy's claims. He shivered under Cam's hard stare. "I-I just wanted to be closer to you." He mumbled almost unintelligibly.   
Cam looked down at Ash with surprise written on his face and a smile began to form on his smooth lips. "Why did you want to be closer to me?" He asked teasingly.   
Ash's blush darkened at his words. "I-I just...l-like beeeeing c-cloooose to you, I g-gueaaass!" Ash couldn't even think straight let alone talk sensibly when Cam's sinfully skilled fingers were under his shirt and tracing small designs on his back. Ash moaned a little bit when Cam's fingers moved to his stomach and skated across the tanned and toned surface, causing the young boy to quiver from the sensations.  
Cam looked down at Ash lying helplessly in his arms as he teased him and he felt a burning desire forming in the pit of his stomach. Without giving himself time for a second thought, he leaned down and claimed the smaller boy's lips with his own.  
Ash was shocked out of his mind by Cam's kiss, but he quickly accepted it and kissed the older boy back.  
Cam walked off of the main road and moved to a grassy clearing about twenty feet away from it. He was sure that with the mayor's still fueding like they did, there would be a slim-to-none chance that anyone from either village would be traveling the mountain.   
Ash gasped softly against Cam's lips as he felt the other boy laying him on his back in 3 inch, soft grass. Ash could feel a burning in the pit of his stomach and he prayed that his 'problem' wouldn't present itself in front of Cam, but since when do nice guys get what they want?  
Cam broke off their deep kiss when he felt very hard proof of Ash's excitement poking his stomach. Cam was flattered to say the least that this beautiful boy was getting hard for him. He very intentionally looked down at the tent in Ash's pants and he smirked when he looked back to Ash's face. The young boy was flushed bright red and panting heavily. It was a beautiful sight for Cam.  
Ash gasped softly at the storm of feelings burning inside of him. His eyes suddenly shot open in shock when a hand encircled his swollen manhood and began to stroke it through the fabric of his pants.  
Cam smiled down at Ash's flushed, sweaty face as the younger boy bucked his hips into Cam's hand, begging for more....


	2. And it continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the last chapter...

Ash arched up as Cam stroked him, he was panting and flushed and his body was burning as he wiggled, though the cool autumn air blew around them.   
Cam almost moaned out loud watching his best friend lying on the ground panting and writhing, his hat had fallen off and his hair was flying everywhere except a few strands that were plastered to his forehead with the drops of sweat leaking from his tanned skin, his eyes were half-closed and glazed over with lust. Cam was very proud of himself to have made his best friend look this way.  
Ash started panting harder as he neared his release, Cam noticed this and stopped his strokes, causing Ash to pout and let out a little mewl of disappointment. "Caaaam, don't tease me." He complained. His complaint was quickly silenced when Cam stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt, the florist stripped to the waist, though he kept his hat perched atop his head. Ash watched in awe as Cam stripped his pants off and his underwear along with them. It didn't seem possible at that moment for Ash's face to get any redder, but it did! He turned red to his hairline and the tips of his ears!   
Cam smirked, seeing the effect he had on the other boy. "You, too." He said, waiting as Ash stood up and stripped as well. When they were both naked as the day they were born (except Cam's hat) Ash got on his knees and began sucking and licking on Cam's 8 inch boner, getting in very wet and ready for what both boys knew was coming...

(skips lemon) Sorry lemon lovers, but I'm more of a lime person.

When both both finally had orgasmed and were laying side by side in the grass a sound startled them. They looked up and saw a boy about their age staring at them with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. His hair was a reddish-brown and he had dark pink-ish colored clothes. His eyes were wide and he looked scared as hell.  
Cam stood up and walked over towards the boy, that he towered over by almost a foot and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "What are you doing?" He growled. He was absolutely humiliated about being caught completely nude, by a boy, in the aftermath of having gay sex with his best friend.  
"Who are you?" His voice was threatening and dark.  
The boy whimpered and pulled away. "I'm Dirk, please let me go." He cried. Cam was terrifying him and Ash noticed.   
"Cam, be nice to him!" He chastized his lover. The 15-year-old got up and walked over to them. "Hi, Dirk." He said smiling while peeling Cam's hands off of the other boy's shirt. Dirk started to step away, but he was once again stopped as Ash latched onto his arm. "I'm Ash and this is Cam." He said smiling sweetly. "He's not usually like this." He whispered in Dirk's ear. "You just embarassed him."  
Dirk blushed and nodded a little bit. He was hoping to escape before the two others discovered his own boner hiding behind his mailbag. Seeing them going at it made him hard as a rock and it wasn't none too comfortable, either.  
Cam could tell by Ash's body language as well as his growing hardness that he was planning on getting this other boy to join them. Cam's eyes roved over the smaller boys and decided that which ever one he got would be fun, because they were both so damn cute!   
Dirk shivered as Ash trailed his fingers up Dirk's arm and to his chin. The rancher stared into his eyes until suddenly he was kissing him. Dirk's senses went over the edge as he felt Ash's hot, little tongue worming it's way into his mouth and sparking his to life.  
Cam watched as the two boys had a war with their tongues, Cam was getting massively hard again and he discovered Dirk's little 'secret'. Kneeling down, Cam pulled Dirk's pants down quickly, making the other boy shriek and jump to cover himself.  
Ash caught Dirk's arms and wrapped them around his body and wrapped his around Dirk's. "It's okay." He said planting small kisses along the side of his neck and biting him softly.  
Dirk moaned softly and craned his neck a little more to make it easier for Ash to access his neck. He felt the younger boy stripping his top half and the older one stripping the bottom. When they were both done Dirk was as bare as they was.

And they were all hard again!

Maybe 2 B continued....

**Author's Note:**

> R & R?


End file.
